1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus utilized in self-defense and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a baton suitable for use in self-defense.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal self-defense against criminal attack is often problematic, particularly for women, as physical size and strength are important factors because cowardly criminals prey on those weaker than themselves. Further, criminals often resort to the use of weapons, which makes a criminal attack deadly serious.
To counterbalance size and strength considerations as well as an armed criminal, law-abiding citizens often also arm themselves to fend off criminal attacks. A gun presents a most effective weapon to thwart a criminal attack because it permits a physically weaker victim to defend against a stronger or even armed assailant. Although very effective, carrying a gun presents several problems. First, many states in the United States and many countries prohibit the carrying of guns by their law-abiding citizens. Thus, an armed citizen merely seeking to defend herself becomes a criminal. Second, a gun turns any encounter into a potentially lethal one for the intended victim as well as the criminal.
Many law-abiding citizens therefore seek non-lethal methods to defend themselves against criminal attack. A popular non-lethal method involves ejecting an incapacitating spray, such as pepper spray, mace, and the like, onto a criminal assailant and, in particular, into the face and eyes of such an assailant. Various devices currently exist that eject incapacitating spray; unfortunately, such devices are often difficult to operate in that they include complicated safeties and are aimed in a manner that places the device near the user""s face, which results in the potential spraying of the user as well as the criminal assailant. Accordingly, an apparatus adapted to eject an incapacitating spray that is both simple to operate and aim is highly desirable.
A baton suitable for use in self-defense includes a body adapted to receive a canister of spray therein, a nozzle securable to the body and adapted to receive spray therethrough, and a trigger mounted on the body. The body includes an aperture, and the rear end of the body may be adapted to receive attachments thereon. The trigger mounts on the body in a location that permits grasping of the body underhanded with the thumb positioned over the trigger to permit movement of the trigger from an unfired position to a fired position that facilitates ejection of spray from the canister through the nozzle.
The trigger may include an actuator and a lock coupled with the actuator. One motion performed with the thumb releases the lock and moves the actuator from the unfired position of the trigger to the fired position of the trigger. The actuator, which includes an aperture, mounts on the body and extends therein via the aperture of the body. The actuator may include a securing surface that engages the body to maintain the actuator mounted to the body. The lock is disposed through the aperture of the actuator and is engaged with the actuator. The release of the lock from the actuator permits movement of the actuator from the unfired position to the fired position. The lock includes a locking member disposed through the aperture of the body and a biasing mechanism that biases the locking member against the actuator.
The nozzle includes a passageway therethrough and a cavity communicating with the passageway, whereby the cavity receives therein a delivery tube of the canister of spray. The nozzle may include knurls or protrusions on its outer surface.
The baton may include a cap adapted to receive attachments thereon secured to a rear end of the body to maintain the trigger in the aperture of the body. The baton may also include a lock movable from a safe position that blocks the trigger to a fire position that unblocks the trigger. The lock mounts on the body and includes a lip having a notch therein and a tab that protrudes into a notch in the body. Movement of the tab to a first position within the notch of the body locates the lip in the front portion of the trigger thereby blocking the trigger, while movement of the tab to a second position within the notch of the body locates the notch of the lip in the front portion of the trigger thereby unblocking the trigger.
In a method of self-defense, a baton is grasped underhanded with the thumb positioned over a trigger, and the trigger is moved with the thumb from an unfired position to a fired position that facilitates ejection of spray from a canister disposed in the baton. Further, a lock engaged with the trigger is released in one motion and with the thumb when the trigger is moved from the unfired to the fired position. Alternatively, a lock is moved from a safe position that blocks the trigger to a fire position that unblocks the trigger.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a baton suitable for self-defense that allows the securing of various attachments thereto.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a baton suitable for self-defense that may be grasped underhanded with the thumb positioned over a trigger.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a baton suitable for self-defense that permits the release of a lock and actuation of a trigger in one simple motion.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a baton suitable for self-defense that permits ejection of incapacitating spray with the baton held extended at full arms length.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a baton suitable for self-defense that permits the ejection of incapacitating spray at an upward angle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a baton suitable for self-defense that functions as an effective blunt instrument for thrusting into the body of an assailant, thereby rendering the assailant incapacitated.
Still other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become evident to those of ordinary skill in the art in light of the following detailed description.